The Art of Wandlore/List of Wand Woods
The Art of Wandlore:List of Wand Woods Welcome, on this page I will be teaching you the powers of different woods Acacia The Acacia wood is a very one difficult to match. This wand wood will refuse to perform magic for a Witch/Wizard who is not its master. This wand also does not work to its full potential except in the hands of those very gifted in the art of magic. Owners of this wand wood are subtle Witches/Wizards, and so many wand makers only keep a small supply of this wood. Alder Alder is a unyielding wood, but this does not make the owner stubborn or obstinate, rather a generally helpful, considerate and most likeable person. Alder wands are better with non-verbal spells but can only do this when paired with a Master Witch/Wizard. Apple This wand wood is not made for many. This wand is usually paired with an owner of high aims and ideals and works poorly with the Dark Arts. It is said that the possessor of an apple wand will be well-loved and long-lived. This wand bestows the strange ability to converse with other magical beings in their native tongues. Ash Ash wand are as loyal as hounds - this is why in the wand master community they are referred to as Dogs' wands. These wands must never be passed on and will only work for their original master. This wand wood is also stubborn; in this nursery rhyme we see the evidence,'rowan gossips, chestnut drones, ash is stubborn, hazel moans'. Aspen Aspen wands are particularly adept at healing spells. This wand is also high prized by wand makers for its white colouration, which closely resembles ivory. This wand is usually owned by Wizards/Witches who are skilled duellists. Beech The most important thing about a Beech wand is that they perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant.The beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, if matched with the right partner. Blackthorn Other names for this wand wood are Warrior Wood and Weapon Wood. As you may have guessed, this wand is a warrior's wand -this could mean a fighter or a brave person with a fiery attitude. This does not mean that this wand is intrisically evil, as it works well for many famous Aurors as much as for denizens of Azkaban. This wand wood is very loyal. Black Walnut This wand wood is less common then its sister wood, the Walnut. This wand seeks a wielder with good instincts and powerful insight. Black walnut is a very handsome wood, but it is near impossible to master. Cedar Carriers of this wood wand are usually loyal, and have strength of character. There is a saying amongst wandmakers & masters, 'you will never fool the cedar carrier' which is true. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them. Cherry ' ' This is a very rare wand wood indeed. Most highly prized by the students at Mahoutokoro School in Japan, those who carry it have very mysterious prestige. This wand wood is best paired with the Dragon's Heartstring core. This wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard who lacks exceptional self-control and strength of mind. Chestnut This wand wishes to be partnered with tamers of beasts such as Dragon tamers or breeders. For this reason they are sometimes called critter's wands and barbarian's.When paired with Dragon Heartstring, chestnut wands may find their best match among those who are hedonistic, overfond of luxury and material things Cypress In the Medieval Era this wand is always paired with Witches/Wizards who were to die heroic deaths. Fortunately, in these less blood-thirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required.Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing. Dogwood This wand is one of a playful nature, and it is likewise far-out and mischievous. It wishes to be partnered with Witches/Wizards who will provide it with a fun life. Dogwood wands are known for casting outstanding spells under great pressure, and when matched with a clever partner it can perform dazzling spells. Ebony This wand has a hue that is black as jet. This wand has an impressive appearance and reputation. This wand is gifted in combative magic, and for Transfiguration. This wand is happiest in the hands of people who are happy with themself. Elder This is the rarest wood of all and is apparently extremly unlucky. They contain powerful magic but scorn to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company.‘Wand of elder, never prosper' is a saying that shows how much Witches/Wizards fear a wand of Elder. This superstition is baseless, and those foolish wandmakers who refuse to work with elder do so more because they doubt they will be able to sell their products than from fear of working with this wood Elm The unfounded belief that only pure-bloods can produce magic from elm wands was undoubtedly started by some elm wand owner seeking to prove his own blood credentials. There are many muggle born's which do own an Elm wand. Elm are known for there low risk magic and are the ones who produce the fewest accidents. It the right hands they are capable of highly advanced magic Fir This wand wood is sometimes also called ‘the survivor’s wand,’ because three wizards who have bought this wand have passed through mortal peril unscathed. There is no doubt that this wood, coming as it does from the most resilient of trees, produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners. Now read on, and glimpse more secrets about the magical branch of magical Wandlore ---- Next Page Category:The Art of Wandlore Category:Wandlore